Tonk's crush
by yellow 14
Summary: Tonk's has a crush on someone. Can her friends wiggle it out of her? Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge


Disclaimer: FANfiction. There's a clue in the title.

AN: This is my second entry to HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge

"Looks like it's ready Tonks. What do you think?" Charlie Weasley asked as he lifted a spoonful of the clear liquid in the cauldron. "What do you think?"

Tonks lifted the liquid up to her nose and gave it a sniff. Her hair changed to a mischievous bubblegum pink colour and she giggled.

"Well it SMELLS right," she said with a smirk. "I think we should test it."

"You want to test it?" Charlie asked with a smirk and Tonks nodded.

"Oh yes. How about a game of truth or dare. You, me and a few others with a dose of this stuff," she said, her eyes glinting.

"You do know that this is probably insane right? You seriously want to play a game of truth or dare with verisitum?"

"That's what makes it so much fun," she replied with a grin. "Can you imagine what Puckle and Spinks have hidden?"

"Tonks, has anyone ever told you that you have a serious issue with sanity?" Charlie asked and she stuck out her tongue.

"This coming from Mister I-Think-Dragons-Are-Perfectly-Safe?" she challenged. "It'll be fun!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, before giving her a grin.

"Just so you know, you're going first Nymphie," he said and she smacked the side of his head.

"Don't call me Nymphie!" she snapped and Charlie grinned. "Just get everyone here at seven okay? You've got classes with them this afternoon and I haven't."

"You might want to make it later," Charlie said as he suppressed a grin.

"Why?"

"Everyone's going to be at dinner."

"Damn!" she cursed as her hair turned red with embarrassment. "Okay, half-eight then. Even you should have finished your dinner by then!"

"Are you su-"

"CHARLIE!"

Giving Tonks one last grin, Charlie left.

Later at dinner, Charlie Weasley, Adam Puckle and Rachel Spinks all sat down beside her with identical grins. Tonks eyed them all with suspicion.

"What have you lot done this time?" she asked with a glare. Charlie, Adam and Rachel assumed expressions of innocence, with various levels of success.

Adam, being tall, blond and having extremely angelic features, generally managed this extremely well. But Tonks knew full well that his angel features were best described as deceptive to say the least. He had a wicked sense of humour (much like her own) and she had done enough pranks with her for her to recognise that his expression of innocence was anything but.

Rachel on the other hand, reminded Tonks of the devil in looks and even her innocent expression looked more like an attempt at seduction than anything innocent.

And as for Charlie, well Charlie Weasley was not one for innocence. Especially if he tried looking innocent. (He was pretty good at it to, having plenty of experience getting into trouble with Tonks!)

"Now I KNOW you guys have done something," Tonks said as she took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Did you really smell the smell of Verisitum?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"No of course not, you can't smell Verisitum," she replied without thinking, before grabbing her mouth in shock. She turned and gave her friends a killer glare.

"You've given me the Verisitum, haven't you!" she accused angrily. "And now you're going to listen to me spill all of my darkest secrets like how I used to be frightened of cats and-"

"Tonks-"

"and how I'm hoping to become an auror so I can put away people like my crazy aunt Bella and-"

"Tonks, y-"

"and how I think Professor Snape is actually kind of cute and I'm attracted to him, sarcasm and all, and-"

"Tonks, we didn't put Verisitum into your drink," Charlie finally pointed out and Tonks hair flushed vividly red.

"You…didn't?" she asked in surprise. Charlie, Adam and Rachel all shook their heads with identical grins.

"You see, I figured out that if we turned up LOOKING like we'd done something," Adam began,

"You'd actually THINK we did something," Rachel finished as she wiped away a strand of her long red hair. Tonks pulled out her wand."

"Miss Nymphadora Tonks, much as I enjoyed your little confession, I sadly cannot allow you to hex your friends," a low voice said from behind her with a hint of amusement. "Put your wand down."

Tonks felt herself blushing so hard that her whole body turned red. Turning slowly she found herself looking at Professor Snape in person, an amused smirk on his face.

"I take it that your NEWT project is complete then?" he asked and Tonks nodded and he continued. "Then I shall expect it to see it later tonight."

"Yes Sir," Tonks murmured as her friends laughed.

"You have to admit Tonks, that was funny," Charlie said to her, many years later. They were sitting at Grimmauld place around the main dining table. Tonks glared.

"No it wasn't!" she snapped. "But I got you back though,"

"Well that's good to know Miss Nymphadora Tonks," Snape said as he stepped into the room and Tonks heart did a little pitter-patter and her stomach flipped.

Oh damn! She thought to herself. I STILL like him!

AN: Before someone says that Snape isn't teaching at Hogwarts when Tonks is in her seventh year, I believe he would have started when she was still at school. Assuming that she is around twenty-two, maybe twenty-three in OotP, she would have been taught by Snape, assuming that he started just before or after Voldemort's fall.


End file.
